Wedding of the Century
by Orlissa
Summary: A marriage, a union of two people can affects dozens. And when this marriage unites monarchs, it affects the whole nation. Zutara wedding from different POVs
1. Chapter One: Lin

**A/N: This story started out as a distraction when I couldn't make a plot for a Vampire Academy story work. It wasn't on my list to write, I didn't want to work this much on it, and I intended it to be rather short, only a one-shot. Well, life has tricked me. Right now, with not all the corrections done, this story is seventeen pages long, and I have spent about two weeks working on it. Huh :D**

**Maybe the thing that has inspired me to write this fanfic in the first place was the books on Chinese women I read in the last year (Snow White and the Secret Fan; Sanghai Girls; Wild Swans). In each book there was at least one scene, or at least a reference to it, where the bride on her wedding day is brought to the groom's house on a palanquin with great fanfare. I saw it so clearly with my inner eyes, and I just had to write a Zutara story about it. For months, I did nothing – and then I wrote this. As I have said: it ended up to be way longer than I had planned it to be :D Originally, I wanted to upload it in one piece, but since it's rather long, and has very little dialogue, I decided to break it into seven parts – expect an update on every day of the week :)**

**Summary: A marriage, a union of two people can affects dozens. And when this marriage unites monarchs, it affects the whole nation. Zutara wedding from different POVs**

**Disclaimer: [Insert funny text here that tells you that I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender]**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one: Lin<strong>

For Lin, the day starts long before sunrise.

She is woken up by her superior at least two hours earlier than she normally wakes, when the sky is still deep indigo, with only a little purple on the edge of the horizon, but she's not grumpy about it. It's a special day, and she gets to be a part of it. She swiftly gets ready for the day, with her roommate, smiling all along as they wash and dress themselves. They wash their faces with cold water and twist their hair into thigh chignons, as they have been told to do. But they want to do a little bit more – her roommate puts on a pair of old earrings, that once belonged to her mother; Lin even goes as far as dabbing a little lipstick to her lips, reddening them. Looking into the mirror, she feels pretty – they have, all of the palace maids on this task, not just the two of them, even gotten new robes for the occasion, brilliant red ones, made of softer material than her usual ones are, lined with gold, with elaborate embroidery on the hem of the sleeves. It's not her big day, but she almost feels like it was.

The sky turns light blue then soft pink when Lin and her roommate leave the servants' quarters and march through the gardens to get to the main building. They should behave themselves and be quiet, but they just simply can't. They giggle all the way, teasing and joking, trying to figure out what this day has for them. Her roommate wants to go out to a little pub when every task in the palace is taken care of, and flirt with some of the foreigners who has come to see the wedding; she has a thing for Earth Kingdom men, she tells Lin. She only smiles, and tell her in return that she is meeting someone that night. When finish, they start to giggle again.

A few minutes after that, but still a few minutes before the Sun peeks over the horizon, Lin is standing in a straight line with eleven other young girls, all palace maids, all in new robes and half-suppressed smiles on their faces in front of the great double doors of the chamber that holds the bride of the Fire Lord – the soon-to-be Fire Lady.

Lin's belly flutters nervously – what if she will get something wrong? What if she will tear the delicate material of the undergarments, or drop a jeweled comb? -, but she can't stop smiling; none of the young girls around her can. It's her big day, the girl's behind the great double doors, a girl not at all older than them, a girl not that much different from them. It's the wedding of the century, a day that will be remembered even decades after their deaths, and they get to be the part of it.

As the soft orange glow of the dawn starts the flood the hallway, Lady Ursa, mother of the Fire Lord, and Lady Kanna, grandmother of his bride, arrives. All twelve young maids and their superior, a middle-aged woman who has been managing all the servants in the royal palace for as long as Lin can remember, bows deeply to them. The two noble ladies answer to it with a slight nod of the head and step to the door to open it.

The day officially begins.

The bride, Lady Katara – this is the way they have been told to address her, even though she could be addressed as Princess Katara, since her father is the chief of the Southern Water Tribe, but she doesn't like that, or even as Master Katara, since she is a master of her element – is already wide awake, sitting on the edge of her bed, her shoulders relaxed, her legs dangling from the side of the bed, waiting for them. She doesn't look tired, but Lin reckons that she slept less than she did. She knows she wouldn't be able to sleep well on the eve of her own wedding.

Lin takes her in; she is not the stereotypical Fire Nation beauty, but a beauty nonetheless. She is not tall and white-skinned and all edges, but petite in figure and her skin is tanned and she is all curves and smiles. She stands, and the servants bow again and she reciprocates the gesture shyly; she doesn't seem to be comfortable with so many maids at her service.

The following hours are a blur for Lin. She has so many tasks - she prepares baths, using scented oils and petals of different flowers, which make the whole bathroom smell like a meadow in the summer heat. She brings forward perfume bottles, sniffing at each one, until her nose can't take anymore; she doesn't even know which one they use in the end. She holds out towels, warm ones, and she marvels on how soft they are. She sorts out brushes and jewels, trying to take in every single gemstone, the way they sparkle in the sunlight, and every single engraving, trying to remember all of them. She is slightly ashamed of it, but she imagines how they would look against her skin. She hardly speaks, only when it's necessary, but listens to what the two ladies and the bride talk about.

Lady Katara lost her mother years ago, when she was only a young child; they don't talk about it in the palace, but Lin knows that she died because of the Fire Nation. And that's why Lady Ursa is there – to fill the role of the mother of the bride. She brushes Lady Katara's hair and fastens the ties of her underwear. Lady Kanna, as the bride's closest living female blood relative is there for the same reason, but she doesn't do anything, just sits in the corner with a soft smile on her dark, wrinkled face, giving wise advices on marriage in general. Lin listens eagerly – she will marry someday, maybe, too. When they start to talk about the wedding night, and not even in euphemisms, but in a straightforward manner, Lin blushes; she notes with surprise that Lady Katara does too.

At some point, after they have talked over everything, from the pride of men to the joys one can find in bed, silence falls upon them. The servants don't have anything to do, really, just to wait. It's Lady Ursa who is at work – she is braiding, relentlessly, Lady Katara's long, curly hair, twisting the braids into knots and buns. The servants are only watching silently, patiently.

After some time, Lady Kanna grows bored of the silence, and starts singing. It startles Lin – she grew up during the reign of Fire Lord Ozai, when every kind of dance and song were as good as banned. In a few decades the Fire Nation lost half of its culture, songs and dances and tales forgotten in the heat of war. Lin's great-grandmother used to live on one of the outer islands, and she wasn't that much touched by this 'modernization' as was the capitol. Lin remembers visiting her when she was a child – she would sing to her, old songs about bravery and love, but only in hushed tones, afraid that someone would hear it. Lin was nine when she died, and she has hardly heard anybody sing every since then – at least not until Fire Lord Zuko took the throne, but notes are still strange and foreign.

The song Lady Kanna is singing is harsh, but sweet and pleasant. When she finishes, she tells them that she learned it in her youth, when she was still living at the North Pole, and that they used to sing it to young girls on their wedding day. Lady Kanna smiles as she starts another song and Lin smiles back at her.

When she finishes the third, Lin, feeling bold, asks her if she would teach them the first song she sang. The old woman chuckles, then starts the first song again, stepping after each line, repeating them until the servants have them memorized. In half on hour, everybody in the room, servants and ladies alike, are singing.

The Sun is about halfway to its peak, and they are almost done. Everything seems to be at place, Lady Katara's dress is on and perfect, in her ears and on her neck and wrists gold and gemstones glimmer, her hair is done in an elaborate do, her feet are covered by delicate, hand-sewn shoes. Yes, everything is done, except one thing, and that one thing is waiting for Lin to be done.

A bunch of white lotus lilies is handed to her, with instructions to pin them into Lady Katara's hair. She is so very nervous as she steps behind her – she has never been given such an important, such an intimate task -, and her hands shakes so much that she almost drops the flowers. Lady Katara notices it, Lin sees it in her eyes as their gazes lock in the mirror Lady Katara is sitting in front of. Lin's hand shakes even more as she pins the first flower, hoping that it goes the right place, hoping that the pin won't scratch the Lady's scalp, hoping that the flower won't fall out or wither too soon.

She is so careful, but so nervous, and she drops the second flower.

They – she and Lady Katara – reach for the white flower at the same time, and their hands touch for the briefest moment. Lin draws her hand back quickly, apologizing, but the Lady only smiles, almost chuckles, saying that nothing happened. She leans down again and picks up the flower, handing it to Lin, and her fingers touch Lin's hand again. She notes with surprise that her fingertips are not at all softer than her own ones.

They are really not that different after all, Lin realizes as she takes the flower and pins it into Lady Katara's hair.

Her hand doesn't shake anymore.


	2. Chapter Two: Chon

**A/N: I think it's the weakest chapter in the whole story. I tried to rewrite it and patch it up several times, but it still stubbornly remains the weakest link in the chain :P Regardless of it I hope you'll like it :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Chon<strong>

Chon starts his day with a nice amount of annoyance.

The whole city around him is buzzing with life; the shops are closed down for the day, with only a handful of them – most of which are selling souvenirs and little knick knacks, made exclusively for this occasion – open. The offices are empty and silent – as they are, too, closed for the day -, and there are no lessons held in the schools of the capitol. All the inns and hotels are packed; there is not one free room in the whole city. The houses are adorned with flowers and ribbons and flags and banners are hanging from the roofs and the balconies, especially where the parade accompanying the future Fire Lady is supposed to pass through. They vary in color and emblems – most of them are either blue or red, some of them the combination of both, but he has even seen a bold one in brilliant purple.

Thought the real festive hasn't even started yet, people are already celebrating. Not even twenty minutes ago he passed a smaller square, where a tiny band has set up, already playing joyful, beat-up songs, with a dozen or so people dancing around them. The band was most likely from either the Northern Water Tribe or the Earth Kingdom, though the ban on dancing and real music was lifted technically as soon as Fire Lord Zuko took the throne, there are still very few musicians in the Fire Nation who can play great music one can dance to.

Not long after that, passing a still open pub, he was offered a glass of rice wine – completely free, as the owner is inviting everyone passing his pub today in honor of the royal wedding. And he is not the only one – Chon has already had to arrest a man because he was so drunk that it was to be afraid of that he would disturb the flow of the ceremony. For Agni's sake, it was only ten in the morning!

And what does he get from all merryment?

Nothing. Nothing, because he has to work like it was an ordinary day. He can't stop for a moment to dance, not even for only one song – not even if there was a really pretty girl dancing on the square who caught his eye. I can't accept the offered rice wine, because he is on patrol, and it is strictly forbidden to drink on patrol; he would have risked his job if he had accepted that little glass. Oh, how he needs a drink now!

He sighs. He should have counted on it when he singed up to be a member of the royal guard.

He drums his fingers against the hilt of the sword on his hip as he wanders on the streets; the instruction he got this morning is clear: keep peace and order on the streets. Collect each and every suspicious individual; don't let anything disturb the ceremony. They can't take any chances, not now, when virtually every important politician of the Four Nations is in the city, and the biggest ceremony, the biggest union ever since the singing of the peace treaties is about to happen.

Chon grunts.

Like keeping order was such an easy feat.

The Fire Nation capitol is not free of so called 'suspicious individuals', not at all, not even on an ordinary day. There are always pickpockets, petty robbers, lowlifes wanting to start a revolution, but never getting further than the closest bar. And today? With all these fanfare and tourists and important politicians and money in the city? Despite of all the precautionary measurements, Chon is sure that the number of criminals in the city right now is about the double of the usual.

He has already caught two pickpockets – pickpockets; annoying, petty pickpockets, the lowliest of criminals - today, and the real thing hasn't even started yet. He doesn't know if he should be grateful for this – after all, he hasn't had the misfortune to run into a group planning an assassination attempt yet – or annoyed – after all, if he does have to work today, at least something interesting should happen.

But then it's not that they haven't taken precautionary measurements, really: for the past two weeks every ship coming to the docks was checked thoroughly; the Gates of Azulon is completely closed for the day – nobody comes in or goes out; there's an extra check in point waiting for the incomers at the gates of the city; there are twice as many royal guards in the city than on an ordinary day.

He keeps drumming on the hilt, increasing the tempo a little bit.

It's unnerving – having to work when the whole damn nation is taking a break, and not even having anything exciting to do. At least if he could unveil a minor plot against the Fire Lord or his bride… Just a small one, not big enough to cause a real problem, just something that could make him forget how unfair life is to him today. Hell, he would even settle for a couple of youths wanting to throw rotten eggs from the roofs into the way of the parade.

The crowd around him starts to thicken; the road he is on now is part of the parade, which is supposed to start in less than thirty minutes. People are milling out of their houses, readying themselves for the spectacle.

Chon grunts.

At least he is not among the ones chosen to keep the crowd at bay when the palanquin of the future Fire Lady passes by. That would be pure agony – standing in the midday sun in the heavy armor – not just his everyday armor, of course; a special task like that requires a different, more elaborate armor, which is even heavier -, keeping his posture, making sure that nobody breaks through the cordon. Doing this job he can at least move around and take short breaks in the shadows of the roofs. And anyway, it's not like Lady Katara couldn't defend herself if she had to.

He has seen her and the Fire Lord practicing in one of the inner gardens of the palace. It was a full blown bending battle, what even he, a non-bender, could appreciate. It was a deadly dance of waves and flames, and when it was over – and he couldn't tell which one of them won -, he was surprised that neither of them got hurt. And then, for the fist time in his life, he wished he was a bender.

The street is almost completely packed by now; he won't be surprised if someone faints in the next few minutes because of the lack of oxygen. Other guards, at least a dozen of them on both sides of the street, in that small area he can see, are trying to hold back the crowd desperately, keeping an aisle wide enough for the parade to pass. Chon notes to himself that he is not that unfortunate after all again.

He gets behind crowd, choosing to stand by the houses in the back, resting against a wall, his gaze still on the crowd. Nothing; no action, only citizens and tourists with little flags or bouquets in their hands. Nothing, nothing… He is sure that nothing is going to happen now, at least not until the wedding ceremony is over. The coronation after that, on the stairs of the great temple, in front of thousands of people… well, he is not completely sure that will go without a glitch.

He is just starting to relax when a silvery glint draws his attention to his left. A man is standing there, a quite ordinary man, maybe thirty years old, in simple red robes, his hair in a traditional topknot, trying to get to the front of the crowd, almost knocking others over, so he will be able see the bride of the Fire Lord clearly as she passes on her palanquin. Chon almost convinces himself that there is nothing wrong with that man, that he is simply eager, thought maybe a little bit too eager, and that the glint he saw was just that man's bracelet, or cuff, or something like that, but then he sees the light reflect on something in the man's hand again, and this time, he sees the object clearly.

There's a blade hidden under his sleeve.

His body is ready for the fight in an instant. He bolts, pushing himself off the wall – he hopes that he gets to the man before that could realize that he has been spotted, but his hopes are in vain. The man recognizes the danger immediately, turns, and tries to run, colliding into the bystanders, knocking some of them over. But Chon won't let him get away.

The chase is short – the man, who must have wanted to attack Lady Katara, is clearly new to the capitol – maybe he is, Chon ponders, somebody from the outer islands, or one of the colonies, who is mad at Fire Lord Zuko for his new way of politics. If he is, well, then he is not alone, Chon knows it well.

The would-be-attacker's second turn leads him into a dead end – something Chon is really grateful for. He starts to panic, Chon sees it, and in his panic he tries to climb the wall in front of him, the blade from his sleeve falling to the ground, but he cannot escape; Chon reaches him, grabs his feet and pulls him down to the ground. He falls to the cobblestones with a great thud, his ankle turning in a painful angle under him. Chon knows that it must hurt, but he just can't feel sorry for him, because he might be grumpy about being on patrol today, but he is still a member of the royal guard, and therefore loyal to the Fire Lord and his family. Their enemy is his own.

Before the man could blink, Chon has his sword against his throat and his hands twisted behind his back; the man is defeated and completely unable to move. If he does, it's either his hands breaking or the blade of the sword cutting his throat open.

That's it; Chon's third criminal that day, and a potential assassin nonetheless – no matter how incompetent assassin he might be. Chon's chest swells with pride as he yanks the man to his feet, starting lead him to the building – not an official prison - where they are collecting all the criminals caught today.

Well, he did get some action after all.

Meanwhile, behind their backs, as they are walking away from the main streets of the capitol, back at the palace the drums start to sing. The parade is starting.


	3. Chapter Three: Pei Pei

**A/N: One of my favorite chapters :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Pei Pei<strong>

Pei Pei simply cannot contain her excitement.

It's not just that her all lessons are cancelled for the day, but her school falls into the way of the parade, too – actually, it is the only school in the whole capitol that falls into its way. On one hand, it means that she still has to go to school, but on the other hand, she is going to see Lady Katara up close as she passes Pei Pei's school in her palanquin. And Pei Pei gets to be in the first row.

She has imagined this so many times – the Lady will be so close that she will be able to see the embroidery on the hem of her robe, count the flowers in her hair, and see her face, her expressions – is she really that happy to marry Fire Lord Zuko as it is said all around the capitol?

She has seen her once before, from the distance. She went to the market with her mother one day, early in the morning, about two months ago, and there Lady Katara was, five stalls from her – she knows; she counted it -, buying something from a Water Tribe vendor. She couldn't see her face, or hear her voice, but she looked magnificent even from that distance. She wanted to go to her, just to see her, just to wish her good morning, but her mother held her back; it would be extremely impolite, she said.

"You cannot just run up to somebody of such a high position. It's simply rude," her mother told her then, leading her away.

And now, she is going to see her again. Maybe talk to her, even.

She shivers at the pure awesomeness of the situation.

One of her teacher scolds her for fidgeting and playing with the handle of her little basket of flowers. She hardly hears her.

The students in her school are split into two groups: the ones who can sing or play an instrument well are standing in the back on the stairs leading up to the entrance of the school – according to their instructions they are supposed to start playing when the parade comes into view. Pei Pei can't understand why – the parade has its own drummers and musicians and dancers; the voices of her schoolmates will be drowned by them. In the other group there are the ones who have no such talents – just like her. They are standing in straight lines along the road – smaller girls in the front row, older ones right behind them, boys in the back -, each with baskets of flowers in their hands. They are supposed to throw the petals in front of the palanquin, covering the road with them, while the others are playing their instruments, to express the school's obeisance towards the ruling couple.

She picked her flowers herself, early in the morning; she guesses that she woke up long before anybody else in her class. She even ventured out of the city, looking for the best flowers. The soldiers at the gates weren't happy with her when she asked to be let out – extra safety measurements and all - , but when she told them why was she leaving the city, they let her go. Pei Pei even gave them some flowers when she got back to thank them.

There is a small meadow near the capitol, far from the bay, with the most beautiful flowers she has ever seen. They are especially magnificent during this part of the year – that's where she picked her flowers. She chose only the best: red and blue and white ones, with all their petals intact, their blooms only opening. She spent almost two hours on that meadow, her shoes getting wet from the dew still covering the grass.

Back at home, she wanted to dress in her best clothes – new ones, bought at one of the Water Tribe merchants, who came to the capitol not long after the war ended. It was not easy to convince her mother to buy her the blue, foreign-looking clothes, but she managed to do it in the end -, but she couldn't wear them now. Everybody in her school had to wear their uniform; nothing else was allowed. This saddened her a little, but at least there was her mother's promise to cheer her up: she told Pei Pei that after the parade they would go to the plaza to see the coronation and that she could wear her new robes there.

And anyway, no-one told her anything about what to wear in her hair – so she secured her two long, black braids with blue silk ribbons (it clashes horribly with the colors of her uniform, but she doesn't care a bit.)

She keeps fiddling with her basket, first holding it with only one hand, then switching hands, then swinging it back and forth. She can't wait the parade to begin.

Soon she hears the drums and the tsungi horns in the distance – Lady Katara has started her journey from the palace to the temple where the wedding ceremony is going to take place. Pei Pei turns to right, then to left, exchanging excited looks with the girls standing next her. Her teacher scolds her again, but it's not very effective. The line starts to loosen up, the girls are leaning in, trying to see the drummers in front of the palanquin, even thought they are still far away; excited whispers arise, but it's completely impossible to hear what they are about.

Finally, the first lines of the parade turns around the corner, and the children behind Pei Pei start to sing and the instruments come to life. They are playing on old Fire Nation folk song, just to be followed by a Water Tribe one. When they were learning them, Pei Pei wished she could sing, so she could sing with them and learn those songs. She is not sorry for it now; it's so much better standing in the front line.

Soon the palanquin, an elegant, luxurious structure carried by eight men, draped in red and gold silks comes to view. Pei Pei forgets how to breathe for a second.

She has classmates from the highest circles – girls, whose fathers are working under the hand of the Fire Lord, girls, who are always bragging about having seen Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Katara when their fathers hosted a dinner, and they invited them. They brag about having talked to them, having sang or danced to them. They brag about how beautiful Lady Katara is, how amazing it is when she smiles at you and how eager she is to take a look at their paintings and embroidery. Sometimes she thinks that they are exaggerating; then on other days, she is unbelievably jealous of them. She regrets that her father is a simple, but rich merchant, nobody important enough to host dinners worth inviting the royal couple. She is sad that all she got until now was to spot Lady Katara in the meager morning crowd on that morning on the market. But now she will be so much closer to her.

She is close enough now that Pei Pei can really see her. Lady Katara really is beautiful, clearly the most beautiful woman she has ever seen, ever more beautiful than her mother. She is sitting on her knees, her back straight, her posture regal in the palanquin. Her robes and jewels are really magnificent, but Pei Pei hardly notices them. Lady Katara really is that close that Pei Pei can see the embroidery on the hem on her outer robe and count the flowers in her hair. She can also see the kind, serene smile on her face.

She almost forgets to start throwing the petals.

The parade is almost passed by them when her fingers find something bigger in her basket than the blooms she is throwing. It's a small bouquet, tied together by Pei Pei herself, put together from the most perfect flowers she could find that morning. She felt sorry to just throw them on the road, to let them be squashed by the drummers and dancers and carriers. So she tied them together, and hid them in the bottom of her basket, wanting to give it to Lady Katara. It's a bold move, and it's possible that the guards around them will stop her, but she has to try.

She drops the basket, grabs the bouquet, and bolts towards the palanquin. Her teacher calls after her, a guard near tries to catch her, but she is small and fast; in a blink she is standing next to the palanquin.

Her heart skips a beat; Lady Katara notices her.

With a gentle wave of her hand, she stops the palanquin - the carriers freeze in one place and the drums go silent. She then looks down at Pei Pei, like a goddess from her pedestal, the Sun shining right behind her, almost blinding the little girl. Pei Pei freezes for a moment.

"My lady…" one of the guards escorting Lady Katara starts tentatively, but she silences him swiftly and just as easily as she stopped the whole parade.

"Thank you for your concerns, captain," she says, and Pei Pei is amazed at her voice; it's soft and pleasant and tinged with just the slightest accent, pressing the vowels a little bit stronger than a Fire Nation woman would, "but I don't think that a minute's stop would turn our schedule upside-down." She's not stern and only a little bit commanding. The captain bows and takes a step back. Lady Katara turns to Pei Pei and motions her to come closer. Her legs are shaking as they carry her towards the palanquin. "What's you name?" Lady Katara asks, her lips turning into a soft smile.

Pei Pei can hardly speak. Everybody is looking at her.

'I… My name… Pei Pei, your Majesty," she stutters at last – she even forgets to bow, stepping closer. She wants to tell her that she has made this bouquet just for her, but no more words leave her mouth. She only takes another step forward, her hand outstretched with the flowers in it, wanting to hand it to Lady Katara. But she is so small, and the palanquin is so high. She can hardly reach the tassels hanging from it, let alone the woman sitting on the top.

Then suddenly she is up in the air – somebody catches her from behind, lifting her up, up to the palanquin. In the next moment, she is sitting there, on the silks, face-to-face with the future Fire Lady.

She blushes, bows to Lady Katara – she finally remembers what she is supposed to do -, her forehead touching the floor of the palanquin, and then she shyly hands her the small bouquet. Lady Katara takes it, and her fingers softly graze Pei Pei's hand. "Thank you," she says, and, leaning in, presses a kiss to Pei Pei's forehead. Some people clap behind her back.

Then the moment is over, and Pei Pei is on the ground again – it was a guard, she knows now, who lifted her up to the palanquin -, and the parade moving away, the drums and the horns singing.


	4. Chapter Four: Lady Ming

For Lady Ming, wife of Agricultural Minster Ming – the only member of the council who has served in his position under three Fire Lords –, it is going to be the third royal wedding she would attend.

…Well, strictly speaking the fourth, considering that she is almost sure that she had already been conceived when Fire Lord Azulon married Fire Lady Illah – not that, of course, it is sure, or matter at the slightest.

So she has experiences and expectations, and can't wait to compare all three weddings.

Looking around in the temple where the ceremony is going to be held, taking everything into inventory, she is quite pleased. The decoration is nice – the flowers are white, which is strange at first, since it's color of mourning in her homeland, but then her niece sitting next her enlightens her that they are supposed to symbolize the pure white snow of the South Pole, and she understands. Of course, there are banners too, for both nations, and which is quite refreshing - the soft blue of the Southern Water Tribe somehow softens the darkness and strictness of the Fire Nation red. She hopes that these two people marrying today will create the same harmony in their lives their colors do.

So, it's nice; not overdone and superfluous like the decoration of Iroh's wedding was, or minimalist and dull like Ozai's. It's just perfect.

Lady Ming fidgets in her seat and sighs. It's almost midday. The ceremony is better to start soon. She can't wait to see the bride; it's rumored that she will be dressed in a completely traditional Water Tribe wedding dress – but then some ill-meaning people has been saying that she is going to marry naked, so Lady Ming doesn't really believe in neither information.

Anyway, she can't understand what the people's – especially the nobles' – problem with this Water Tribe girl is. She has met her on a few occasions, and she was really charming every time. She is, in Lady Ming's opinion, a sweet and kind girl, and quite smart and strong-willed, too. If she was asked, Lady Ming would tell anybody that she thinks that no-one could fill the shoes of the Fire Lady better. And what if she is not Fire Nation? Because that's the other thing that usually bothers the nobles. Frankly speaking, it's even better for the royal bloodline to have somebody refresh it – there have been way too many cousins marrying in the ruling family in the last decades, and its impact has started to show - let's just take a look at Princess Azula. There had to be a reason for her insanity. So, further the new Fire Lady comes from the better.

She peeks at her husband sitting next to her as she opens her fan. He's not that different from them, from those noblemen not happy with Fire Lord Zuko's marriage, even if he doesn't advertise it. He is not completely against Lady Katara, but is not quite happy about the union between her and the Fire Lord, either. But, as he is always saying, only a fool, wanting to loose his position on the council, speaks against the Fire Lord's wishes – so he keeps his opinion to himself.

Anyway, where is the Fire Lord? Lady Ming can't help but wonder. Traditionally, he is supposed to be here, inside the temple, where his subjects, his guests can see him. She can clearly remember the day of Iroh's wedding, the then crown prince not being able to stay still even for a moment; she can also remember the day of Ozai's marriage, the former Fire Lord standing there like a marble statue. But where is Fire Lord Zuko?

She hears the drums then, coming closer, getting louder – the parade has finally arrived. Everybody starts turning backwards, trying to see the bride the moment she enters the temple.

For a few moments, nothing happens; then a whisper starts from those who are sitting close to the doors – the Fire Lord is outside, standing in the scorching midday sun in front of the temple, rushing to meet the palanquin carrying his bride, helping her to get off. Some also speak of hastily whispered secrets and a stolen kiss, but you can never know – the whispered tale is nothing more than a gossip by the time it reaches the front rows.

It's scandalous, some says. Most of them are the ones who are not happy with the marriage anyways. The Fire Lord is lowering himself down to this… girl. They don't care that her father is the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe – that doesn't make her nobility, they say. She's just a commoner, a peasant. And the Fire Lord, by bending his knees in front of her, and taking the place of a servant when helping her getting off the palanquin, brings shame to his own nation.

A completely political marriage, where the girl is forced upon their ruler, without any emotional ties, they could accept. But a marriage where the parties are differ in rank in their eyes, yet there is affection between them – no, they can't bear that.

The others, thought, the ones who have supported the union anyway, are thrilled. They see it as the loveliest, most romantic gesture the Fire Nation has seen in the last century. When he was crowned, Fire Lord Zuko promised an era of love and peace – and he seems to be sticking to his word.

The whispers die in an instant as the Fire Lord enters the temple with his bride on his arm. Their backs straight, their steps regal, but they are so… Lady Ming can't even find the right words to describe them. Free. Careless. Happy.

She fixes her gaze on them, trying to drink in every little detail.

They are smiling slightly – not completely content and relaxed smiles, but rather like the ones teenagers wear on their first date. The Fire Lord is tall and broad-shouldered and handsome in spite of the scar on his face, wearing traditional Fire Nation robes. Lady Mind can hardly believe it that he is the same little boy she saw growing up, the same boy who was always fanning around Princess Ursa's skirt.

The girl, the young woman, he is leading to the altar seems so small, so fragile next to him. She is beautiful, yes, but Lady Ming can't help but note that her dress is a little bit overdone, a little bit too much. The dressmakers tried to merge both nations into that dress, but they didn't really succeed. Of course, she isn't saying that it isn't pretty – it's just that in her opinion, Princess Ursa was prettier on her wedding day.

They reach the altar and turn towards the guests – their subjects. By then, everybody is standing – propriety dictates that. Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Katara slightly bow to their direction; the guests return the gesture, bowing their heads much lower. Then the groom and the bride face each other, kneel down, and the ceremony starts.

Lady Ming watches, mesmerized – she has always liked these royal functions. The ceremony is not quite the one she is used to – there are some Water Tribe traditions added here and there, like that they thank the union not only Agni, but Tui and La, too. And then some parts of it are emitted – parts that are too stiff, too formal. Parts that are not at all about the young couple tying their lives together, but the overdone, too old, too stern ceremony, that has lost its meaning in the last century anyway. Lady Ming likes it better this way – it's much less complicated, much more intimate. It also signals what some fear: this union is not solely about politics.

It ends way too soon. Iroh's lasted nearly two hours a little bit more then three and a half decades ago; Ozai's was a slightly shorter a little bit over two decades ago, maybe one and an half our long, since he was less important than his brother. This one, the marriage of two people who put an end to the war, bringing peace and putting out the chaos, is hardly longer than an hour. But it's better this way, Lady Ming thinks – and anyway, her old bones can't bear sitting still this long anymore.

When the last prayer to the spirits is told, when they have drunk the tea they were supposed to, and they are free again of the ribbons that have been tied over their hands intertwined hands, the sage bows to them again, and the ceremony is over. Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Katara – oh, she is not yet Fire Lady, she has not yet been crowned – stand.

This is the part Lady Ming has waited the most.

What they do in these last few moments of the ceremony tells so much about the newly wedded couple. At the end of his wedding, Iroh kissed his new wife's hand. Ozai and Ursa bowed slightly to each other. She can't wait to see what happens now.

Everybody in the room holds their breath as the Fire Lord slowly embraces his new wife, leans in, and tenderly, almost chastely, kisses her.

A soft sigh escapes from Lady Ming.

Yes, it's a perfect ending for the ceremony, and a perfect beginning of their life together.


	5. Chapter Five: Kanu

**Chapter Five: Kanu**

The powerful, blinding midday sun is making Kanu feel dizzy.

After all, he is not used to such heat – he grew up in the Northern Water Tribe, and has only left its capitol a handful times.

The crowd almost suffocates him, too – seemingly the whole Fire Nation is out on the plaza, waiting for the great double doors of the temple open and the newly wedded Fire Lord and Lady Katara to emerge. He hears excited murmurs from everywhere; the whole crowd vibrates in waiting as one.

He doesn't know what is he doing here – he detests all of them; this whole ordeal – the wedding, the ceremony, the fireworks. But he detests the Fire Lord the most. He doesn't care about his reforms, about the decrease of the army, about this new era… in Kanu's eyes, the Fire Lord still remains a filth on his shoes.

He can't comprehend what Katara, that sweet, darling girl sees in him.

He has known her for more than three years – they studied under Master Pakku for a short period of time, when she was fourteen and he was nineteen. It was the last year of his studies (and yet, though he won't admit it to anyone, she pummeled him on several occasions), and he even had a little crush on her during that time.

…Okay, so a little crush is a tiny bit of an understatement. For a time, he was crazy for her. He has even played with the thought of marrying her – for quite some time he considered – no, wanted – to ask for her hand from her father when she turned sixteen; he has even craved an engagement necklace for her. But then this Fire Nation mongrel had to come, and snatch her away from him (not that she was ever his, but a man can dream).

But he even went to battle for her, damn it! He still has to scars to prove it – scars he has gotten from her Katara's dear husband.

It was during the great siege of the North; he was supposed to guard the walls, keep the enemy out, but he wanted to show his bravery – alright, he was a fool, wanting to achieve more than he was meant to. He ran foolishly into the midst of the battle, thinking about how heroic Katara would find his actions later.

The thing he didn't count on was running into the prince; in the end the battle turned out to last five minutes for him. Four minutes of which he was looking for an opponent and one the actual duel with the Fire Prince – and then he spent the next two weeks in the infirmary, mostly in feverish haze. Zuko caught him on his left shoulder, burning the skin completely away, and, with a well-aimed kick, breaking two of his ribs (and no, he won't admit his superiority when it comes fighting. The Fire Nation mongrel only had luck. If they were to fight again, Kanu would most definitely defeat him). And even thought he was treated by expert Water Tribe healers, his shoulder hasn't been the same anymore.

And by the time he was back on his feet, Katara had already left the North Pole – so, in the end, he accomplished nothing of his wooing.

Not that it stopped him from pursuing her – as already having been noted, he went to the South Pole for her sixteenth birthday, intending to ask for her hand. Of course, he arrived late – when he got there, the golden pedant hanging from a red silk ribbon was already resting against her collarbone.

…But, thinking about it now, he doubts that she would have married him anyway.

A sudden uproar pulls him out of his thoughts – the doors of the temple are finally opening, and a minute later there they are: one tall figure in royal red, and one shorter, more fragile one, dressed in silks of the mix of red, gold and light blue.

So it has happened – the ceremony has ended. Katara is a wife now.

The people around him start clapping and cheering; some has even set off a few fireworks on the other side of the plaza, and their deafening noise annoys him greately.

It is making him sick.

Kanu sees her letting go of his husband's arm, taking a tentative step forward. He reckons that she is supposed to give a speech, at least he thinks that because the crowd suddenly goes silent; even the buzzing a fly-wasp could be heard. But she says nothing – maybe she is intimidated by the crowd, he thinks. Maybe she is so touched by its size that she has forgotten her speech. Maybe she is on the verge of tears, because she has been forced into a marriage she didn't want.

Kanu hopes it's the latter.

Finally she takes another step forward, puts her hands together, and bows to the direction of the people – her people.

For a moment everybody – even Kanu – is so taken aback by her actions, that they do nothing. Her gesture is so unheard of, so foreign, so… generous. Then slowly, starting from the first line, everybody starts returning her bow.

Kanu feels like he is to only one in the thousands surrounding him who stays upright.

He is standing too far back to see the faces of the newly united ruling couple, but he swears that the Fire Lord beams in his pride of her. Maybe in his love for her, too, but Kanu doesn't want to think about that.

Then everybody is standing with straight backs again, and Katara is kneeling down – it's time to crown her, to make her the rightful Fire Lady, in front of her subjects – just like it is in custom in the case of the Fire Lord.

It's not the same sage's responsibility to crown the Fire Lady as it is to marry her and the Fire Lord, Kanu knows that much. He also knows – sees, thinks – that there's something wrong with this one.

He, this unsympathetic man in the great red robes and hat, takes the crown of the Fire Lady from the velvet pillow held out to him, takes one, two unsure steps towards the kneeling Katara, but then hesitates – he rises to crown, but then lets his hands fall back. The moment drags out to an eternity.

"Yes!" Someone shouts from behind Kanu; he turns back, but he can't see the shouter. "Don't let the Water Tribe bitch on our throne!"

Kanu's blood boils – how dares he, this, this… Fire Nation filth saying things like that about such a remarkable Water Tribe woman? He almost runs to that mongrel, to break his neck, but some get to him before he could. He can't see them, but knows from the voices what is happening: three or more men are on the disturber, hitting him – he grunts painfully – and trying to drag him out of the crowd, maybe to give him over to the royal guards.

But the fire has already been lit: more shouts rise from the crowd in mere seconds, half of them demanding the marriage to be annulled; demanding Katara to go back to the South Pole. The other half wanting to take the disturbers' heads, the hesitating sage's head, demanding to ceremony to go on, demanding Katara to be crowned.

"Enough!" someone bellows in a clear voice, ending the starting riot. "Enough!" Kanu turns his gaze to where he hears the order coming from – to the steps of the temple; only then he realizes that it's the Fire Lord who has spoken.

Suddenly everything goes silent again.

"This is… This is insanity!" The Fire Lord is visibly shaking with rage. Kanu sees that he wants to say more; wants to scold his whole nation for behaving this way; wants to throw into prison the ones who were shouting only a minute ago; wants to kill the one who called Katara a bitch.

But he says nothing more. But it is okay – his silence tells everything.

He steps forward from his place of a mere spectator of the ceremony, goes straight to the sage who started the whole riot, snatches the crown from his hand, almost knocking him over, stands behind Katara, who has been kneeling there almost motionlessly for the last few minutes, and holds the golden crown above her head.

He slowly lowers it, placing it into Katara's hair – and Kanu only then realizes that this man, this man he despises so much, has just defended the honor of Kanu's people and declared his love for Katara. Maybe this man is not as bad as he has thought; maybe he is worthy of Katara.

Fire Lord Zuko steps beside Katara – Fire Lady Katara, Kanu corrects himself – and helps her stand, linking her arm with his.

"All hail to Fire Lady Katara!" He shouts, and everybody in the crowd, without exception, kneels in front of them, showing their respect.

This time Kanu kneels with them.


	6. Chapter Six: Minister Wu

**Chapter Six: Minister Wu **

Minister Wu stabs his chopsticks into his rice angrily.

"Dad, stop it," his older daughter turns to him, gently putting her hand on his arm, her voice lightly scolding, "it's terribly impolite."

He only grunts in response – how comes his daughter to scold him, anyway -, and continues to eat that way. He couldn't care less whether he is offending the Fire Lord right now or not.

If it was only up to him, he wouldn't have come to the wedding in the first place. True, he was obliged to be there for the ceremony – all ministers and high ranking officials were -, but he could have skipped the whole reception without regrets. Honestly, he has better things to do than wear a fake smile for hours, and pretend that he is happy and grateful for a marriage he has been opposing from the very start. But then his family spoke up, both his daughters and his wife expressing their wishes to be there, and, of course, a week ago a letter came as well: the Fire Lord especially required his presence at his wedding. So he came.

Minister Wu grunts again.

It is a punishment, he knows; he hasn't been very secretive about his dislike towards the new Fire Lady, so it has reached the ears of Fire Lord Zuko as well – that's exactly why he insisted on Wu being there.

Thank Agni that his family is seated quite far from the main table where the Fire Lord, his wife and their family is sitting – but not far enough that he can't hear the occasional laughter rising from that table.

He jabs into his bowl again, the chopsticks slipping on the porcelain. His wife looks at him disapprovingly, and he sees in her eyes that he is going to get a nice lecture when they get home, but he ignores her. He has every right to be upset, damn it!

Why did Fire Lord Zuko have to go and get a foreign wife? What was the problem of all of his own nation's daughters for he couldn't choose from them? True, Minister Wu admits, there have been too many marriages between members of the royal family in the last few decades, but that doesn't mean that one has to go and bring a bride from another country. There are still many beautiful, competent girls in the Fire Nation who could have been excellent Fire Ladies and who are not at all not related to the Fire Lord – for example his daughters.

He won't deny it: ever since Prince Zuko became heir apparent at the tender age of ten, he has been hoping that one of his daughters would catch his eyes – or, more likely, the eyes of his father, since there was no love needed for a good marriage -, and that she would become the next Fire Lady. He has raised his daughters in this manner: they have been taught how to behave in high circles, when to cast their gazes down and when to speak up; how to pour tea and how to handle delicate problems, for example court scandals or even incidents where the whole nation is at risk. Both of them are quite pretty, too – alright, not the most beautiful ones in the capitol, but still rather easy on the eye. And anyway, when a man wants to have a sensuous woman in his bed, he doesn't marry her; no – that's what concubines are for, especially for men in such high position as the Fire Lord and, of course, Wu himself.

It's no secret – Minister Wu has never tried to make it one – that he has a concubine; he has had several over the years, even before his marriage. He treats concubines almost as one treats an ostrich horse: they are precious creatures, something to be pride of if you have an excellent one, but no matter how extraordinary they are, you toss them aside when they get old, and put your hands on a newer, younger one. His current concubine is a fine and young woman, with admirable body, and with whom he likes to spend a few hours every week, but nothing more. It's nothing to be ashamed of, at least in his vocabulary. You marry for money, for politics, for good connections; you keep a concubine to keep yourself entertained – which brings him to the question: if the Fire Lord is so eager to bed this Water Tribe girl – and if the rumors are true, he is rather eager – then why haven't he simply made her a concubine, and married someone from his own league?

It makes no sense in his mind.

Minister Wu spends the next half hour with listening to the babbling of his wife and daughters about how beautiful the ceremony was, how touching the reaction of the Fire Lord was during the uproar on the coronation plaza and the way he defended his wife's honor. He listens to them, giving them only half of his attention, but when they start to analyze the bride's dress, he withdraws even that from them, choosing to inspect the guests instead.

He sees a few grumpy faces, jut like his – all of them are high ranking officials, who are, just like him, not happy about this union at all, but they mostly keep silent – none of them wants to fall out of favors. But, much to his dismay, his brothers of view are heavily outnumbered by the guests happily chatting, flirting, teasing, dancing around him. They are the fools, as Wu likes to call them: the ones who are more than content about this new regime, about the change of ways – about a Waterbender joining their royal family.

He spots Lady Ming in the crowd – she, in his opinion, is one of the worst of all. He had the misfortune to carry on a conversation with her earlier that day. The old lady couldn't stop praising the choice of Fire Lord Zuko, listing all the advantages and alleged virtues of Lady Katara: how beautiful, smart, kind, generous she is – after all, she knew her that well, having spoken to her a few times -, how well she is going to balance out Fire Lord Zuko, what a great Fire Lady she is going to be, how she and Fire Lord Zuko have destined to find each other from the very start… Her babbling made him feel sick, so he excused himself on the first occasion he could.

And now he can only hope that Lady Ming won't spot him in the crowd now, coming to him and wanting to torment him with all her sweet talk again.

He is so preoccupied by trying to hide behind his wife (impossible task; at first, he would have to loose his pauch), that he doesn't notice the servant standing next to him at first.

"Excuse me, my lord," he starts, bowing to his direction, startling Wu completely; his younger daughter giggles into her sleeve seeing his discomfort, "but his Majesty has noticed that you have yet not come before him and Fire Lady Katara to pay your respect to them. With all due respect, my lord, his Majesty would like to ask you to come to his table."

Wu's blood freezes and boils in his veins at the same time. Freezes, because he is afraid; he knows that the Fire Lord knows about his dislike of his marriage; boils, because he also knows that the Fire Lord will want to humiliate him because of that. It's a situation he can't escape from: if he doesn't comply, he'll offend the Fire Lord and Lady. But if he does go before them… well, that won't be nice either.

He slowly rises from his seat.

"Watch your tongue!" His wife warns him sternly. "And don't forget to add our best wishes!"

He makes his way to the main table slowly, way too slowly; his knees are starting to shake – he doesn't know if it is because of fear or anger, but when gets to where the royal family is sitting, he bows deeper than he usually does.

"Your Majesties…" his voice is weak, almost lost in the background noise.

"Ah, Minister Wu," the Fire Lord's voice is way too cheerful, so familiar to his uncle's. He is mocking him. It's a strange game they are playing, full of roles and acting. The Fire Lord knows that Wu is against his marriage, and Wu is well aware of this. Fire Lord Zuko could easily challenge him on an Agni Kai because of it – and beat him in mere seconds – but he chooses to humiliate him instead.

Wu dares to look up at him – the table he is sitting at is slightly raised - , and sees the well-veiled anger in his Lord's eyes. He knows he is in trouble. "We have been missing you all evening, haven't we, Katara?" He turns to his new wife.

Wu glances at the woman – Agni, how he detests her – and notices that her hand is placed gently on the knee of the Fire Lord, as if soothing him, keeping him back.

"We haven't been officially introduced, but it's an honor to meet you, Minister Wu," this is all she says, with a gentle nod of her head. She, unlike her husband, doesn't seem to be that mad at him.

"The pleasure is all mine, Lady Katara," his voices shakes, the lie is uneasy, and he knows that it was a mistake to address her improperly as soon as the words leave his mouth. "And I must apologize for staying away for so long. My family…" he starts, but he can't think of any suitable excuse. "It was very rude of me to keep you waiting." He bows again. "May Agni smile upon your marriage, your Majesties, and bless you with strong heirs." It's a very standard wish at a wedding, but he hopes it will do. He doesn't raise his head again, but takes a steps backwards, hoping the Fire Lord will let him go now.

"Oh, don't leave just yet," he hears the Fire Lord say and he freezes in mid-step. "We still have to talk about your promotion."

"Pro… promotion, my lord?" He stutters; he knows it's a trick and that he won't be happy about this 'promotion'. Maybe he is going to be named as governor of a remote province, as far from the capitol and every important position as possible. He couldn't even marry off his daughters to a good family from there. Or, even worse, the Fire Lord wants to send him to the South Pole as an ambassador – to a place where he will be most likely hated, because there is now way that they would be unaware of his hatred towards the new Fire Lady. He fears what the Fire Lord is going to say, but he tries not to show it.

"Yes, of course. We – Fire Lady Katara and myself – have talked a lot about you, and decided that your current job is not fitting for your qualifications. For some time, I considered naming you my wife's private secretary, but after a thorough conversation we both agreed upon that wouldn't be the best decision we could make."

Wu understands the underlying message: Lady Katara wouldn't have him working directly under her, not after what he has told about her to certain parties, on who, he thought, could rely on. He tried to avoid the eyes the Fire Lord, but in his attempt to do so, he only finds himself facing the father of Lady Katara, chief of the Southern Water Tribe, looking at him like he could kill him on spot.

"But then we found the perfect position for you: the Gates of Azulon needs a new warden; somebody to keep things organized, the immigrants and the import of goods under control… well, what do you say, Minister Wu?" The Fire Lord's smile is sickly sweet, full of malice.

"That… that would be a great honor to me, your Majesty," he says at last in a small voice. It's not a promotion, not at all, but a reduction. The warden of the Gates of Azulon spends most of his time outside the capitol, far from the politics; technically, he has no power, and even the salary is lower. But he won't voice his thoughts; no, he will keep them to himself, and will bear it with dignity. He won't please the Fire Lord by showing his anger. And anyway, all he could achieve would me even more trouble. "Now, if you would excuse me, I would like to retreat to my family, your Majesties."

The Fire Lord nods, with the expression of complete victory plastered on his face.

"Of course, go on. It was a real pleasure talking to you, Minister Wu."

"I am pleased to have met you, Minister," Lady Katara chimes in, too, and Wu takes it as his cue to leave.

"Thank you, Fire Lord Zuko… Fire Lady Katara." And, with a bow, he leaves.

His family interrogates him as soon as he is back at their table. He can't avoid their questions; so face flushed, beads of sweat rolling down on his nose, he answers them, telling them the whole truth, including his new job.

He expects them to sympathize with him; to tell him that he is right, and that the Fire Lord's decision is completely unfair, but they surprise him. His younger daughter, the one he has always found the smarter and more beautiful of the two, therefore the one with higher chances to be chosen as Fire Lady, furrows her brows, looks at him disapprovingly, and says:

"Well, dad, you have had it coming." Then she turns back to her plate.

Minister Wu has never felt so defeated before.


	7. Chapter Seven: Lin

**Chapter Seven: Lin**

For Lin, the day ends well after sunset.

It is well into the night, the royal place is bathing in the light of million lampions, and the main plaza is still buzzing with life. The people are still celebrating the marriage that took place earlier that day.

Lin is far from the crowd, strolling on a near-deserted street, following a young boy.

"Come on, Lin!" Hiro urges her, taking her hand, and pulling her along, laughing all the way. "We are going to miss it if we don't hurry up!"

She laughs with him. She likes Hiro; loves him, even. He is a sweet boy, with brave dreams and great optimism. His parents have a small grocery just out of the town centre. They are not rich, but they don't struggle, either. He is their first-born, their only son. Maybe he could even win the hand of a second or third daughter of a minor palace official, but he still pursues her, her of all people.

He always treats her like she was the most beautiful girl in the world, a lady, a princess even, not a lowly palace maid she really is. Today he told her that she was the most fashionable woman in the city, just because of her new dress and the flower in her hair. She then, of course, told him that all servants who helped Fire Lady Katara get dressed that morning got robes like this, and that the flower in her hair is just a blossom from the white lotus lilies that she pinned into Fire Lady Katara's hair that morning, only this one wasn't needed, so her mistress, ever so generously, gave it to her.

Hiro pretended not to hear this. He kissed her cheek, her nose, and then, boldly, her lips.

She supposes that they have reached their destination, because Hiro stops after a left turn leading them into a small alley. Lin doesn't know what he is planning to do, but follows him anyway.

"Come on, I'll help you…" he says, but doesn't say what he will help her. She is about to ask, but then he crouches down by the wall, putting his hands together – he is giving her a lift. She hesitates for a moment, but then complies, placing her foot into his hands and her hands on the wall. In the next moment, she is on the top of the wall, Hiro right behind her.

What they are doing is bordering illegality – she hopes no palace guard will spot them – but she is not that bothered, she just giggles when her feet slips on the roof. Hiro laughs with her as he catches her, and she is feeling like she was tipsy, but she has only drank a glass of rice wine Hiro has brought her, and that shouldn't affect her this much. She reckons that it's the situation, the rush of the day and Hiro's presence that is making her feel drunk.

Soon, they are on the top of the building – it is three stories high, and she is surprised how easily she made it to the top. They sit on the roof, and she realizes that she is facing the royal palace; they are not that high up, at least considered to the other building in this area so close to the palace, but this one is placed so conveniently that there is nothing tall between it and the royal palace.

She sighs, taking in the sight.

"I've hoped that you would like it," Hiro whispers into her ear putting his arm around her. He is bold, again, but it's okay. She enjoys his company. "I found this place when I was a child. You could see and hear all the important announcements and happenings from here. I even watched Fire Lord Zuko's coronation from here. So I have thought that it would be a perfect place to watch the fireworks from…" Suddenly he is shy, but Lin finds it absolutely adorable. She rests her head on his shoulder, and Hiro sighs.

For a minute none of them speaks. Lin divides her attention between Hiro's thumbs drawing circles on the back of her hand and the palace – still so dark, but not even nearly as threatening as she used to see it during Fire Lord Ozai's reign. When she listens well enough, she can even hear the music coming from it. Oh, how she wishes to be there!

"You know…" Hiro starts, first almost timidly, then getting more and more enthusiastic. "I got a letter today. From the University. I got accepted. Can you believe it? I am going to study at the university!"

Lin raises her head, wanting to tell him how proud she is, and how great it is, but she doesn't get a chance to talk – he doesn't let her.

"I have already decided that I am going to major in Finances. If I do well, maybe I can even get a trainee job in the palace as soon as I graduate. I might make a Financial Minister in a few years." Yes, he is a real dreamer, Lin notes to herself, smiling sweetly, basking in the light of his excitement. Hiro and his impossible plans of the future… but she wouldn't have him otherwise. "And do you know what would that mean? If I was made a Financial Minister, I mean?"

It takes her a moment or two to realize that he is expecting her to answer.

"Well, then you would most likely move to the city centre, have a dozen of servants, and…" She realizes only now what would it really mean. Her heart churns at the thought. "And you would marry a well-bred girl, somebody who can find her place at court."

It shouldn't hurt, it really shouldn't. Not just because it's completely impossible that he would get as far Financial Minister, but also because there's nothing serious between them. They get on well, they go on dates sometimes, she lets him to kiss her; it's not something that will last. He is going to university, he is going to fight his way to the upper circles – even if he will never make Financial Minister, she knows that Hiro will get far in life. And she? She will be a palace maid all her life, just like her mother and grandmother were. Her best outlook on the future is to become a personal lady's maid to Fire Lady Katara – she seemed to like her that morning. So, even if Hiro and she are great right now, they will be in completely different leagues in a few years.

It shouldn't hurt, because she doesn't love him, not that way, but she still finds tears prickling her eyes.

"Oh, why are you crying now, my silly little flower?" He says when he first glimpses the tears running down her cheeks. He puts his arm around her again, pulling her close. She rests her head between his collarbone and chin, while he caresses her hair. "Are you afraid that I would leave you for some stuck-up noble girl? Not in a hundred lifetimes, my silly little flower. No noble girl could be as beautiful and kind and charming as you are. You are the only one for me, Lin."

His confession surprises her, and stops her tears in an instant.

"Really?" It's all she can ask, her voice still clouded by her tears.

"Of course!" Hiro answers, and he is all optimism and good mood again. "Believe me when I say that I am willing to marry only one woman, and that woman is you." He kisses her, chastely, on the lips, and Lin believes him. And no matter how much she wants to deny it, she has to admit it: she is, in fact, in love with this boy. "So, let me tell you what is really going to happen when I am Financial Minister," he tells her, sitting up straight. "First and foremost, I am going to marry you. Then, the two of us are going to move to the city centre, only a stone's throw from the palace. I have even found the ideal house already – you are going to love it. So, after that, we are going to live our perfect little life together. We are going to have some kids – three or four would be alright -, and we are also going to buy a small villa on Ember Island, because the minister who doesn't spend his Summer on Ember Island isn't a real minister at all. And during the other nine months of the year, while I am doing my very serious and important job, you are going to be a frequent guest at the palace. You are going to have tea with Fire Lady Katara on every Tuesday and Thursday, and you are going to be her favorite noblewoman. And, of course, our children are going to be best friends with the royal children. Then, let's say, twenty-five years from now, the heir of the throne is going to marry our eldest daughter. Doesn't it sound like a fantastic life, my silly little flower?" He wiggles his eyebrows at her - she can't tell how much is it a joke, and how much is serious -, and she laughs.

Just as she wants to tell him how completely ridiculous and terribly awesome he is, she hears a high sound, almost like a whistle, and in the next moment something bangs, and the sky is covered in brilliant red and blue sparks.

The fireworks have started.

She doesn't even try to speak anymore, she just leans back, resting against Hiro – her Hiro -, and enjoys the view; it really is beautiful from here, she admits to herself. And as the fireworks pop one right after another, lightening up the sky, there is only one thing on her mind: how will her children and grandchildren smile when she will tell them that the first time she realized that she loved their father or grandfather, was when they climbed a three-storey building and sat on the roof just to see the fireworks on the day of the greatest wedding she has ever lived to see.

She sighs contently and this time she is the one who starts the kiss. This day couldn't end better.

**THE END**

**A/N: I know, virtually no Zutara in this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it even this way :) I just thought that if I started with Lin, I should end it with her as well :) About the names: Hiro is one I have picked out earlier – it was supposed to be the name of Zuko and Katara's younger son in Kids Will Be Kids, but then I decided against it, because it has the same vowels as their firstborn's name in that story. Kanu and Lady Ming are completely made up – nothing interesting about them. Lin, Chon, Pei Pei and even Wu are, unashamedly, taken from Jackie Chan films, Shanghai Noon and Shanghai Knights :D Chon is the name of his character in both movies (he play an imperial guard who later moves to the Wild West), Lin is his little sister, Pei Pei is a Chinese princess he is in love with, and Wu – well, Wu Chow – is the bad guy in Shanghai Knights. I couldn't help it, I am a great admirer of both movies, especially the latter – Chakie's awesome style, great humor, Victorian London, historical references… what's not to love? :D**

**As an ending note, I would like to thank you for your attention and your reviews :) I hope you liked this little story. **

**All the best, until we meet again,  
>Orlissa<strong>


End file.
